


Bad Timing

by Emri



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emri/pseuds/Emri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerd!Quinn and Cheerio!Rachel. Quinn keeps getting into awkward situations and Rachel just has really bad timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gay Porn and Cracking Whips

“Quinnie, its time to wake up...”

5 minutes later

“Quinn if you don't wake up now you are going to be late!”

5 more minutes later

“Don't make me come in their Lucy Quinn Fabray!”

It had become a shout and yet the sleeping teenager didn't even stir from her slumber no matter how loud her mother's voice got. In keeping with the embarrassing reputation that all mothers hold, Judy Fabray was forced to resort to something which her daughter wouldn't like but was necessary or the blonde haired girl would be late for school.

“Jim Parsons broke down outside.” Judy called from just outside the door and heard a thump as Quinn fell out of bed. It was only four seconds later when the door flew open and her bleary eyed daughter stood in front of her with a tired but expectant look on her face.

Judy sighed as she saw that her daughter was only wearing shorts and a vest and was seemingly ready to run outside but instead counted it a win that she had Quinn awake without resorting to the cold water bucket as usual. It really annoyed her to have to mess up her laundry schedule to wash Quinn's sheets every morning that she was too lazy to wake up by herself.

“Where is he? What is he doing in Lima? Do you think he will sign my t-shirt?” The questions were mostly slurred due to the young girl's grogginess but the older blonde understood especially when Quinn held up a red t-shirt with the slogan 'Bazinga' on it.

Judy had little time to consider how Quinn had managed to grab that shirt and get to the door in about four seconds before Quinn was attempting to push past her to find the allusive celebrity. 

“Quinnie, I'm sorry but I lied to you. Why would Jim Parsons be in Lima?” Judy tried to reason with the still sleepy girl. As Quinn realised the logic of what Judy was saying she started to pout and then started to squint when she realised that in her haste she had forgone her glasses.

“Uncool Mom, Why would you say that?” Quinn asked whilst her bottom lip protruded more and more with each passing second.

“Would you rather I woke you up with the cold water bucket?” Judy questioned with a smirk as she started to walk away from the now awake teenager.

Quinn merely shivered in response as the barrage of mental images attacked her from previous morning wake up calls. As the blurry shape of her mother retreated down the stairs, Quinn felt her way back to her bed and found the thin metal of her glasses. She felt herself relax as soon as the cool rims slid into place and she could finally see. 

The smell of bacon started to waft through her open bedroom door and so Quinn decided to wear the t-shirt she still had in her hands and threw on some skinny jeans to match. She entered the kitchen thinking of how awesome it would be if the one and only Dr Sheldon Cooper, played by her hero Jim Parsons, really did come to Lima. 

She even had a list of physics questions she wanted to ask him if she ever met him, it didn't matter how many people told her that he wasn't really a scientist. She wanted to be a Theoretical Physicist just like him when she was older.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she tripped over her own converse clad feet and took down a kitchen chair as she fell.

“Hey Mom, hey Dad, what’s for breakfast?” She asked conversationally in an attempt to distract from her tumble when she popped back up again. Her Dad just smiled and set his paper to the side as Judy bought over two plates of food before settling down with her own. Russell gave her a gentle kiss in thanks before turning to his daughter, ruffling her hair and saying, “That was a real smooth entrance Q-ball.”

Her mumbled retort was smothered with bacon and they all let the subject thankfully drop and normal conversation resume until Quinn ran out to her car to get to school.

Despite what her mother had said Quinn actually managed to get to school with five minutes to spare until she had to get to her meeting for the school newspaper. The sun was only just rising and as she looked out onto the field she saw that the cheerleading team were well into their practice which she knew started at five.

Seeing as she had five minutes to spare, Quinn decided to spend that time watching the cheerleaders do there thing and especially the head cheerio herself.

It wasn't a creepy thing however because, as Quinn had bragged so many times herself, the head cheerio, Rachel Berry, was her girlfriend. So it wasn't weird at all because Quinn was only looking at Rachel and knew from past experience that Rachel loved it when Quinn watched her.

The blonde haired girl was so caught up in the sight of her incredibly flexible girlfriend that she didn't see a very different brunette approach her until there was a slim finger poking her in the face.

“Ew Fabray there is actual drool coming out of your mouth!” Marley screamed as she attempted to wipe her damp finger on Quinn's t-shirt however Quinn promptly moved out of the way. The noise of Marley's scream had spread across the field quite easily in the quiet early morning and Quinn could see that everyone on the field had heard her clearly. Especially if the smirk from the girl on top of the pyramid was anything to go by. 

Trying not to blush that the whole squad knew she had been ogling her girlfriend she turned to her best friend and avoided another finger cleaning attempt. “No way you get to wipe that on me Rose.”  
Quinn tried to say sternly though Marley was already pouting. There was only one thing more potent than a Marley pout and that was a Rachel pout but Quinn still thought she stood a chance against at least the one in front of her.

“Oh but Fabray its not my fault I accidentally touched your drool, I didn't think there would actually be any there.” Marley complained and took a discrete step closer to Quinn with the pout in full force.

Much like earlier that morning it only took four seconds. Marley's pout melted away as Quinn opened her arms and let the slightly shorter girl hug her and wipe her hand on her back.

As soon as the job was done the brunette was bouncing away, pulling Quinn with her. “You know we have a job to do this morning?” Marley asked as they entered the school but walked right past the room where the workers for the school newspaper met.

“Uh yeah, go to our meeting, they can't really have one without us there.” Quinn spoke slowly. The two friends were co-leaders of the school newspaper and proud of it.

“I cancelled it for this morning because I got a tip off for a hot story.” Marley explained excitedly and her voice got quieter the closer they got to their destination.

Quinn found herself also getting intrigued and started walking in the way she imagined a spy would as she tiptoed down the empty hallway. Marley chuckled quietly when she spotted what her best friend was doing and then copied the actions herself.

“So what is the mission Messervy?” Quinn asked in a posh British accent as she kept her eyes straight ahead.

“Why do you get to be James Bond?” Marley asked stopping altogether and standing up straight next to a partially crouched Quinn.

Quinn straightened as well and looked down as she explained, “You get to be the head of the secret service and also I am Bond because I am far more suave.” She tried to saunter forward but there was a flaw in her plan. She didn't know where they were going and so when she turned to look around, the freshly mopped floors made her slip and she landed on her face at Marley's red ballet flats.

Marley tried to keep her laughter quiet but just couldn't when Quinn got to her elbows on the floor and went cross-eyed in an attempt to see if her glasses were broken. Satisfied that there was no mark on the frames, Quinn got to her feet and pushed Marley ahead of her with a blush covering her cheeks.

“Keep it moving Messervy.” Marley didn't disagree this time because Quinn had totally won the name of Bond with the awesome fall.

“You are such a nerd Quinn.” She had no comeback.

Marley paused dramatically outside of a classroom door and Quinn nearly walked into the back of her because the stop was so unexpected.

“Mr Ryerson's classroom?” Quinn inquired, clearly not seeing the potential for a hot story that lay inside.

“Yes! Haven't you head some of the rumours that have been flying around about him? Have you heard the things that Hank Saunders has been saying about him? He doesn't get into school for another half and hour so we have time to search his classroom to see if any of the rumours are true.” Marley was getting so excited that she was bobbing up and down a little but Quinn looked at the closed wooden door unconvinced.

“Couldn't we get into trouble for this?” 

“Not if we say that we got our info from an anonymous source.” Marley was utterly convinced that there was no flaw in her plan and so Quinn decided to trust her. Her journalistic instincts had previously led them to uncover the mystery behind the mystery meat served in the cafeteria. She had gone home and given her dog a big hug when they uncovered that particular truth.

The blonde shivered at the memory of what she had been putting into her body all that time then gestured for Marley to open the door. Marley grinned and gently creaked open the door even though there was nobody around to hear it or to catch them. Everyone who was in school this early was out on the field for cheerleading practice.

The room was silent but the strong scent of Sandy Ryerson's perfume still hung in the air and his feminine scrawl littered the white board.

It was slightly ominous but Quinn snapped out of it when she saw Marley log into the computer on the desk and start scouring through the files. She decided it would be best for her to start searching through the drawers and cabinets and it was about twenty minutes later that they both made simultaneous discoveries.

Quinn was looking through the incredibly flamboyant coats on a coat stand in the corner of the room when she saw a black leather something hanging underneath a couple of coats. She picked it up to find that one end fitted comfortably in her hand and the other had straps of leather flowing out of it. 

Hoping to freak Marley out with whatever the hell she had in her hand and also secretly hoping to pull off a Jackie Chan level move, Quinn sneaked up behind her friend and brought the straps of leather down on the desk next to Marley's hand.

A second after Quinn brought the leather down on the desk, the sound of a loud and exaggerated moan filled the room and Quinn's eyes snapped up from where they were carefully looking to avoid causing damage to the brunette's hand.

Marley's discovery just so happened to be a paused video on Mr Ryerson's hard drive. As soon as the image filled the screen of two men in a compromising position she quickly closed it down but not before a long drawn out moan emitted from the tiny speakers and the was a sudden crack that made her jump and buck backwards. Straight into Quinn.

Before they could fully process what had just happened someone cleared there throat and they twisted their necks violently to see Rachel stood in the doorway with an eyebrow quirked and an amused smile on her face.

“What have we here?” Rachel asked with a small chuckle and both girls hurried to explain.

“Rae it isn't what it looked and sounded like, I swear.” Quinn said at the same time that Marley blurted, “It was porn!”

The other two girls in the room looked at her strangely and she spoke more to Quinn as she explained because even though her best friend had been dating Rachel for a little over a year, Marley was still scared of the cheerleader.

“On Ryerson's computer there was gay porn and that was where the incredibly feminine sounding moan came from.” She saw realisation light up in Quinn's eyes but still didn't turn to see Rachel's response and so couldn't see how much the other girl was enjoying what was happening.

“And why did you have your ass pressed into my girlfriend?” Rachel asked in her bitchiest voice because she loved seeing the girl squirm.

Quinn looked like she was about to step up to her best friend's defence but Marley started rambling instead. 

“There was a crack and it scared me, not like a crack on a guy in the video because guy's butts are great...though I suppose you don't like them but Quinn's butt is great too...not that I have ever looked...I mean a crack as in a sound and...” She was about to start hyperventilating so Quinn rubbed her back soothingly and took up the explanation instead.

She tried not to get distracted as she always did by the amount of leg on display due to the cheerleading uniform and said, “I found this cool leather thing that kind of looks like nun-chucks and I wanted to freak Marley out so I did a cool spinning move and brought it down on the desk.” At the end she held up the leather whip that was still in her hand and Rachel actually snorted.

“Quinn, where did you get that?” Rachel asked through her laughter.

“Over there.” Quinn used the whip to point at the coat stand and then spun around and brought it back down on the desk again. Quinn grinned at the action because she thought it looked suitably ninja-like whereas Rachel found herself getting a little wet watching her usually clumsy girlfriend handle the piece of leather so well.

Rachel shifted slightly to relieve the pressure just as they all heard a door closing in the distance. Marley looked at her watch and gasped at the time as she shoved them all out of the room but not before turning off the computer and getting Quinn to put the whip back. They practically marched down the hallway at Marley's insistence and as soon as they got around a corner Rachel skidded to a halt.

“What was that about?” Rachel asked Marley, using the same frosty tone as earlier.

“That could have been Mr Ryerson, I mean he usually comes in at this time.” She offered her watch for the shorter brunette to look at but Rachel didn't bother as she huffed her begrudging understanding for being bossed around.

“OK well I have to get back to practice I was just sent back in to get something for Sue.” Rachel explained as she pulled a black box with a skull on it out of her waistband and the two friends decided that it was best not to ask what was in there.

“Are you mad baby?” Quinn asked with a sad look plastered on her face at the possibility. 

“About what happened in the classroom?” Quinn nodded, “Of course not, I mean it looked really bad but I know that you would never cheat on me Quinn. I just came in at the wrong time.” Rachel stated.

“Bad timing.” Marley muttered in agreement but the couple didn't hear her.

Quinn was smiling the goofy grin that Rachel loved so much and the little brunette pulled her girlfriend over for a hug. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's lanky frame, gave her a gentle kiss on the lips then left to go back to Cheerio's practice.

After a full two minutes (Marley timed it on her watch) Marley got bored of watching Quinn stare longingly down the hallway after her girlfriend and so smacked her on the back of the head to get her attention.

“Hey what was that for?” Quinn asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

“We have work to do Fabray!” Marley explained getting excited.

“What do you mean?” Quinn asked looking utterly confused as her friend started to drag her down the halls.

“We just got a major scoop! Forgetting about the awkwardness with Rachel, we just found gay porn and a leather whip in Mr Ryerson's room. This is front page news and we need to start writing the article right away and you need to get some pictures ready for the cover.” Marley was starting to ramble so Quinn pulled her to a stop and spun Marley around to face her.

“OK we will get right on that but there is something important we need to do first.” Quinn said calmly then proceeded to smack Marley upside the head. 

“Order has now been restored to the universe.” Quinn laughed as she tried to run away to avoid the beat down that Marley would undoubtedly provide. It was inevitable however that she ended up falling on her ass on the freshly mopped floor after tripping over her own feet.

Marley walked slowly over to the figure who was softly groaning on the floor and rested one foot on her best friend's stomach causing her to lie down with the brunette in the victory position above her.

“I win Fabray, now move your ass. We have work to do.”


	2. Sexting and Dropped Pencils

“So let me get this straight...” Quinn paused because she really didn't know how to rephrase what her best friend just said. Marley nodded eagerly for her to continue. Quinn sighed and carried on, running a hand through her short blonde hair, “You want me to stalk Ryerson and get a picture of him doing the dirty?” 

“No that's not it at all, what I want you to do is try and get a picture of Mr Ryerson doing something that would make a great cover picture and that would link in with our story.” Marley explained again getting somewhat exasperated and blowing a few strands of her hair out of her face.

“So what, get a picture of him using that whip on some unsuspecting high school guy in his classroom?” Quinn raised an eyebrow but the coolness of that manoeuvre was taken away by the giant snort she let out and the fact that her glasses nearly fell off her face as she laughed at her own joke.

“He has that whip in school for a reason. Even if you just catching him watching the interesting movie we saw a clip of earlier.” Marley was deadly serious but Quinn honestly couldn't imagine being able to get the picture the brunette was looking for and that was saying something because she had been voted Ohio's teenage photographer of the year twice.

“Quinn you can get the picture if you really tried and I believe in you. Please do this for me.” It was all the words of encouragement she needed so she nodded her head resolutely and promised that she would try her hardest to get the picture. Quinn Fabray loved a challenge.

XXXXX

It was in her AP Physics class that a great idea finally hit her and she thanked the great mind stimulating power of science for helping her out. She practically ran to her next class looking for Marley so she could share her brilliant idea but as soon as she entered she remembered that she didn't have English with Marley but she did share it with her guy best friend, Mike.

He would be interested enough in the story and so she decided to share her news with him instead and slipped into her chair next to the Asian boy. 

“Hey Quinn, what's up?” He asked casually, not noticing the excited look on the blonde's face.

“Mike I just had the best idea about how I can get a picture proving that Ryerson is a pervert.” Quinn bent across the aisle between them as she whispered and Mike's interest was piqued. 

He leaned further across the aisle as well and asked, “Are you and Marley finally doing a story on Ryerson? That guy has hit on me like three times since I got these new suspenders.” He pinged one of his own bright green suspenders in an attempt to show off but winced as it smacked back down into his chest.

“They are cool by the way man, they match your glasses.” Quinn praised in reference to the lime green frames of his glasses. She skilfully avoided answering his claim because Ryerson was friendly with the whole of the McKinley high male population and probably wasn't hitting on Mike. She had even seen the teacher being friendly with Jewfro who was a creep even to the nerds like her and Mike.

“Thanks! So are you going to bring him down?” Mike asked.

“Yeah we found some gay porn on his computer so I was going to get Lauren to set up some cameras in his classroom and catch him...using it.” The last part of the sentence was awkward because she didn't know how to phrase it and they both shuddered at the idea of Ryerson 'using' the porn.

As soon as they had gotten over the disgust, Quinn saw an idea forming in Mike's head. She let the silence carry on for a few moments, humming the Star Trek theme tune in her head until he said, “Hey you know what might work even better? If you and a guy were to get detention together and you like pretended to fall asleep or something but kept your camera handy. You could get some shots of him hitting on the guy. That would be even better!” Mike seemed really enthusiastic about the idea but Quinn wasn't sure.

“How do you know he would hit on the guy?” She questioned unsurely.

“He always uses detention to hit on guys. Hank Saunders has had detention like fifty times this year and the kid has done nothing wrong like ever.” Mike explained and Quinn felt a smile forming on her face at the prospects of this new and improved plan. It would give her a chance to be like a real spy and she would be far more likely to get a better picture. 

Now all she needed was to get a guy she trusted on board. 

The blonde girl slowly turned her head until she was facing the Asian boy with a evil looking smile on her face. He gulped because he was smart and he knew exactly what she wanted.

“Why don't you ask Artie, I'm sure he would love to help and then you could both be late to Brainiacs practice together.” Mike suggested but he could see it was pointless because Quinn was having none of it.

“It was your idea Mikey, you have to see it through with me. Hey and maybe after doing this Ryerson won't 'hit on you' any more.” The quotation marks in what she said were ignored by Mike as he considered the possibility. 

It seemed like it appealed to him so he said, “What kind of friend would I be if I let you get your first detention on your own?” He asked rhetorically with a now matching grin and Quinn rubbed her hands together as the teacher finally came in the room.

“So how does one go about getting a detention?” Quinn enquired.

“Uh...I'm not really sure.” 

XXXXX

The first thing they tried was to use their phones in class. They both had gone phone shopping together after extensive research and decided to buy the same phone. They thought it was cool that they matched but Rachel said that it wasn't and that they would ended up getting confused about who's phone was whose. 

The cheerleader had been wrong so far because it was hard for them to get confused. They were geniuses after all. Plus they both still thought it was really cool that they had matching Captain America phone covers.

They got their phones out of their bags and when seeing various messages from their respective girlfriends they slowly tapped out responses, trying to maximise their chances of getting caught. It probably would have worked in any other class but their teacher for English was an old man who could barely hear or see anything so the majority of the class had their phones out or were talking in whispers which went unheard by the elderly man. 

Quinn's texts consisted of Rachel poking fun of the classroom situation a few more times and Marley once again reminding her that she NEEDED to get the photo. Quinn sighed as she tapped out some simple responses then led her phone on the desk and looked over to Mike who was still typing and had a blush on his face.

“What you doing there Mikey?” Quinn inquired of the boy who nearly fumbled his phone as he jumped when addressed. 

“N-n-nothing.” He stuttered unconvincingly and Quinn really wanted to find out what he was doing. That in mind she let the subject drop and pretended to stretch as Mike went back to attending to his phone. When he was sufficiently unprepared she shot her already partially stretched arm out and grabbed his phone straight out of his hands.

Quinn celebrated prematurely though as she really didn't have the hand-eye coordination required to carry out the move and so managed to drop it to the floor whilst hitting almost the entire contents of her table onto the floor with it. 

It was a spectacular feat of clumsiness and Quinn sighed at her failure as she reached for Mike's phone but was intercepted as Mike picked it up again.

“Nice try Fabray but not fast enough.” He taunted as he partly turned his back to her so she could see what he was doing. She gathered her own things, including her own phone, off the floor with a mumbled curse under her breath. 

The teacher was now rambling on about something that she already knew and Mike finally finished texting so they tried with little success to come up with another way to get detention.

XXXXX

“Lucy Quinn Fabray you come here right this second!” Rachel's powerful voice echoed down the hallway filled with students preparing to go to lunch who all stopped to see what they hoped would be Rachel Berry breaking up with the loser brainiac.

Quinn quietly and quickly slammed her locker door and tried not to run down the hallway in an attempt to appease her girlfriend. 

When she reached the fuming brunette she gave a goofy grin and said, “Hey Rae, what's up?” Her usual charming approach seemed to not have the desired effect however as her girlfriend's face stayed blank.

“Would you like to tell me what this is Quinn?” Rachel asked rather loudly as she held up her phone and Quinn fought the urge to tell her to keep it down as most of the occupants of the hallway were watching the couple.

“Uh, its your phone.” Quinn said quietly, not understanding where the conversation was going.

“The message on the phone Quinn.” Rachel's voice was low and controlled and Quinn quickly read what was on the screen.

From My Quinnie:  
I can't wait to run my hands all over you tonight my busty Asian beauty ;)

The first part made her smile because Rachel had Quinn saved in her contacts as 'My Quinnie' just as she had Rachel saved as 'My Rachel'. The rest of the text shocked her however because she had most definitely not sent any such message to Rachel. Besides it clearly didn't even make sense.

“I'm going to ask you once Quinn and I want a straight answer,” Rachel looked upset and took a deep breath before she continued, “Are you cheating on me?” 

Quinn was literally speechless and in the time it took her to answer, Rachel seemed to assume that she was guilty and her eyes misted up as she turned to walk away.

“Rachel, no, wait!” Rachel did as was asked and looked up, her brown eyes pleading with Quinn to say that she got it wrong.

“I never wrote that text message, I have no idea where it came from.” 

“Well it came from your phone and was clearly meant for a well endowed Asian lady.” Rachel spoke with her insecurity evident as Quinn struggled to come up with an explanation for the message. When Rachel said Asian lady, Quinn had automatically thought of Tina as she was one of the few female Asian students at the school. There was no way that she would have sexted Mike's girlfriend.

Then realisation hit her and she sighed in relief then hurried to explain.

“It was Mike!” When Rachel still looked confused Quinn continued, “I think he was sexting Tina earlier...we must have got our phones mixed up when I dropped them on the floor.”

Quinn whipped out her phone as she was speaking and scrolled through the contacts, ensuring that Rachel could see as well, and found that she did have Mike's phone.

“Why is Tina listed on this phone as 'My Rachel' then Quinn?” Rachel asked, still disbelieving.

Quinn only had to think for a second before the answer came to her.

“They both love Batman. He calls her 'My Rachel' because of Rachel Dawes. Tina is the Rachel Dawes to his Bruce Wayne so she is his Rachel.” Quinn explained triumphantly and Rachel followed it only because Quinn had forced her to watch all of the movies and read some of the comics.

Quinn lifted her arms in the air in triumph as she proved her fidelity and a mass of cheerleader came flying at her. Somehow Quinn managed to catch the brunette just as plump lips descended on hers and she groaned at the contact. No matter how many times she kissed Rachel she just couldn't help but get just as excited every single time it happened. It was like kissing an angel except God probably had rules against that or something.

When the couple broke apart they stayed with their faces close together, ignoring the dwindling crowd of students around them still hoping for a show. 

“What was that for?” Quinn whispered, sounding breathless but with a dopey smile on her face.

“I am just really glad that you didn't cheat on me because then I would have been forced to break up with you. The prospect of no Quinn kisses makes me want to grab every opportunity I can get.” Rachel stated every bit as breathless as Quinn. 

“Do you honestly believe I could cheat on you? I love you Rae, with all my heart.” Quinn professed. 

“I don't think you would cheat on me but that message was clearly not meant for me. Oh and I love you too.” Rachel responded and they kissed again only breaking apart when Quinn's stomach growled loudly. 

“Lets go get some lunch sweetie.” Rachel said as she smiled fondly and started walking to the cafeteria swaying her hips as she walked off. 

Quinn stood where she was for a moment, appreciating her girlfriend's ass so perfectly displayed in the short cheerleading skirt and mumbled, “I know exactly what I want to eat.” 

“Maybe tonight if I don't catch you sexting someone else or with another girl pressed against you.” Rachel teased and Quinn blushed at her words and also because of the prospect of what she could be doing that evening.

XXXXX

Quinn hadn't even taken the first bite of her food when Marley and Mike came running over to the table that she and Rachel were occupying. They had decided to eat by themselves today to get some alone time but that notion would apparently be short lived.

“Mike told me about your plan and I have to say that its awesome but we need to work out how we are going to get you guys detention.” Marley rushed out as she sat down opposite Quinn and stole a fry off her plate.

“Wait a minute what plan and when did you get detention Quinnie?” Rachel asked with worry and Marley seemed to realise she was there and lost a little confidence.

“I didn't but me and Mike are planning to get after school detention with Ryerson tonight so I can get a good photo of him hitting on Mike or some similar picture.” Quinn explained.

“Oh and we had an idea about that.” Mike stated and then looked to Marley for her to explain the idea but when nothing was forthcoming he carried on, “We need to make sure we get detention with Ryerson and he would definitely get angry if someone messed with his doll collection.”

“Figurines.” Marley corrected in a mutter.

“Whatever, as long as we mess with them we will get detention and we will get the picture.” Mike said with excitement at his brilliant idea.

Before Quinn could respond however Rachel cut in with, “But Mike, won't that take away time that could be spent with your busty Asian beauty?” A massive grin spread across Rachel lips and Quinn snorted out some of the milk she had been drinking and burst out laughing.

“What...how did you...you...” Mike was blushing and stuttering as Quinn removed his phone from her pocket and slid it across the table to him.

“I think we got our phones mixed up because I really hope you weren't trying to sext my girlfriend.” Quinn teased and this time even Marley joined in on the laughter as Mike pocketed his phone and returned Quinn's.

“So are we gonna go and trash some dolls or not?” Mike asked trying to take the attention away from his previous blunder. Quinn looked wistfully at her food before agreeing to go and for the second time that day, Quinn snuck into sandy Ryerson's classroom. 

Sandy kept his 'figurines' locked away in one of his desk drawers and brought them out when he thought a class was particularly deserving of the treat of seeing some of his prized collection. The difficult part of the operation wasn't so much actually doing anything to the figurines, it was the getting-caught-with-their-intentions-clear part. 

It turned out to be much easier than expected because after two minutes of fiddling with the desk drawer, Quinn grabbed a paper weight off the desk and held it above her head to slam down on the drawer just as Ryerson walked in.

He screamed and fainted.

Mike tried to catch him as the balding man fell forward and just ended up getting squashed underneath him.

“Hey Mike, try to look disgusted or something.” Quinn demanded as she pulled a camera from her bag and when Mike pulled the desired face, she took the shot with the intent of it being a back up in case she couldn't get a better shot later. After all the picture didn't have Sandy's face in it, only the back of his balding head.

Before they could decide what to do with the unconscious man he started to stir and Mike slipped out from underneath him just as he came to. When he managed to reclaim his feet, he spotted the two teenagers and screamed again.

“Expulsion for both of you!”

The friends sent each other panicked looks before they were dragged off by the surprisingly strong gay man towards the principal's office. They sat in the reception area for ten minutes being ignored by the receptionist until Principal Sylvester called them in. 

Ryerson was pacing in front of the desk and Sue looked incredibly bored as she waited for the two students to take their seats. When she had given them a few moments to shift uncomfortably she started speaking.

“I want to make this clear from the beginning that what you have done is unacceptable, attempting to break into a teacher's private property, however it is is not an offence punishable by expulsion. You will however be punished and you will both receive detention after school with Mr Ryerson.” Sue spoke in a way that left no room for arguments but as always was incredibly fair. It was a refreshing change for the older students who could remember the days of Figgins who had handed out random punishments on a whim. That was before he was caught doing coke at his desk and was immediately fired for it.

“You can all leave now.” Sue said, clearly including Sandy who huffed on his way out and as soon as they were out of sight, Quinn and Mike high sixed their success. It was like a high five but one better.

XXXXX

They were so eager when they went to detention after school that they got to Mr Ryerson's classroom less than a minute after the final bell had gone. What they didn't like however was the look on the older man's face when he opened his door.

“Hello children. For detention today Michael will be coming with me and Miss Holliday will be watching over you.” He sneered at Quinn and leered at Mike.

“Why are you splitting us up?” Mike asked in a small voice as he cringed at the look Ryerson was giving him.

“You'll find out soon enough.” Ryerson responded cryptically and Mike gulped before following him into the classroom. He paused at the door and Quinn slipped him the camera before he disappeared and Holly Holliday walked out. 

“Hey there, are you ready to party?” Holly called and whooped as she punched the air. Quinn couldn't help but smile even though her plans had been ruined because it was hard not be happy in Holly's presence. With slight hesitance she followed her favourite substitute teacher to the classroom across the hall and left the door open in the hopes that Ryerson would keep his door open and she could make sure Mike was OK. That was the reason why she also chose to sit in the front row but fortune was not with her and Ryerson had closed the door to ensure his privacy. She wanted to do something to help her friend but they were stuck with the detention and she hated herself for putting Mike in this situation.

“Do whatever you want as long as its in this room. See detention doesn't have to be boring.” Holly stated in her usual, overly cheery voice. Quinn shot back an agreeable grin which seemed to please Holly as she sat at the teachers desk. The taller blonde put her feet up on the desk and started reading a magazine without realising that she was exposing more of herself than was appropriate through the open fronted desk. Quinn quickly looked away before she dwelt on the fact that her attractive teacher wasn't wearing underwear and pulled out her sketchpad.

Near the end of the hour Quinn had filled a few pages with drawings but none of it was for her comic book idea which she had wanted to work on. It was mostly filled with cartoon images of Rachel in incredibly skimpy superhero costumes.

When Holly coughed and shifted a little, Quinn panicked and hurried to cover a picture she had just drawn, it was of Rachel with only half of a Wonder Woman costume on, thinking she was about to get caught. Holly hadn't noticed her however and her favourite pencil went rolling to the floor and under Holly's desk.

Quinn decided that it was necessary to get that pencil back and so she got up and stood in front of the desk, shuffling her feet and rubbing the back of her neck. “I...my pencil went under the desk so I'm just gonna...” She trailed off as she sunk to her knees.

Her eyes scanned the floor but in the darkness she couldn't see where her Batman pencil had fallen and she really wanted it back. She had gotten it at Comic-Con!

She moved further under the desk until only her legs were visible out the other end. Getting dejected she looked up to Holly to realise her face was right on the same level as what Holly's underwear should have been covering.

Quinn froze and started to panic not knowing what she should do. She wished that Rachel would come in right at that moment and...do something about her awkward situation.

“Do you see it?” Holly asked from above her and Quinn whimpered and nodded her head which was nearly against Holly's knee until she realised that the woman wasn't talking about the flesh in front of her.

“Oh right there.” Holly screamed in her excitement as she finally spotted the pencil and it was the sexual cry that unfroze Quinn and she tried to back away quickly, banging her head on the desk above her head.

“God!” She cursed and then let out a deep groan at the throbbing pain in her rapidly bruising head.

“Quinn?” She knew her girlfriend's voice anywhere and quickly shifted out from under the desk and hit the floor as she tried to stand. She really hoped she didn't have a concussion but she was already feeling nauseous.

“What the hell is this?” Rachel practically screamed before tearing out of the room with her hand over her mouth as she tried to contain the urge to be sick for a completely different reason.

The scene she had walked in on had been frankly, disgusting. Quinn, under a teacher's desk whilst said teacher had her legs spread and was letting out cries of pleasure at her girlfriend's ministrations. She even heard Quinn moaning as well.

The other two incidents that day had proved to be just bad timing but Rachel couldn't see any excuse for this one. Maybe the other events had just put the idea of Quinn cheating in her mind and now she was insecure but Rachel really couldn't think of any other explanation for what she saw. 

She finally let the tears fall when she got to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed.

XXXXX

Quinn tried to follow Rachel, she really did but when the attempt led to Quinn falling over again, Holly decided that Quinn needed to go to the hospital.

A few hours later Quinn was given some strong painkillers, told not to fall asleep for 12 hours just to be safe and was sent home with her parents. Eventually she became so distressed with what had happened earlier that day with Rachel that her Dad let her go see her girlfriend providing that she let him drive her there. 

It was an easy compromise and ten minutes later they pulled up outside the Berry residence and Quinn practically sprinted to the door. Hiram Berry was the one to answer and if Quinn was being honest he had been the last one she had been hoping for. Even Leroy, largely muscled and menacing, would have been preferable because at least he actually liked Quinn which Hiram did not.

“Hello Mr Berry sir, may I please speak to Rachel?” Quinn mumbled politely as Hiram had clearly been told by Rachel what had happened if the look of hatred on his face was anything to go by.

“You aren't welcome here any more.” Hiram stated and made to close the door when Leroy's hand became visible on it. 

“She is always welcome here and they need to talk about this even if it is just to break up officially.” Leroy spoke rationally and Quinn and Hiram both cringed but at different parts of the sentence; Hiram the first and Quinn the second. Leroy ignored the reaction from both if them and opened the door a little wider to allow Quinn through, although Hiram refused to move so it was a bit of a tight squeeze. 

The sight that greeted the blonde when she opened her girlfriend's bedroom door, completely broke her heart and she felt the desire to throw her glasses out the window just so she didn't have to view the devastating scene. 

Rachel was curled up into a ball on top of her bed and was hugging a stuffed and mangled bear to her chest. Quinn knew that Rachel possessed Mr Snuggles but had never seen him because she only brought him out when she was really upset and didn't have a human being, namely Quinn, to hold onto. 

“Rachel?” Quinn whispered and the sobs from the bed halted as Rachel hastily rubbed her eyes, sat up and tried to hide Mr Snuggles all at once.

“Leave Quinn.” Rachel demanded in a thick voice not quite looking at the lanky blonde in front of her.

“Please Rachel, let me explain.” Quinn begged and took a few steps closer to the bed and had to fight the urge to step back again when Rachel's pain and anger filled eyes turned on her.

“Fine, explain! Explain what you were doing when I caught you with your head between our teachers legs moaning for all you were worth!” Rachel screamed and threw her teddy bear at her and Quinn caught it, after a minor fumble, and gently laid it on the brunette's desk. If Rachel's Dads hadn't known the full version of the story before, they definitely knew now and probably half of the neighbourhood had heard as well.

“I didn't cheat on you Rae, I promise. I dropped my pencil and when I went to pick it up she said something like, 'right there' and I was so shocked with how sexual it sounded. I looked up and realised my position and tried to get away so quickly that I hit my head and gave myself a concussion. I was so dizzy I couldn't even follow you and I have spent the last three hours in the emergency room.” Quinn explained slowly, hoping that her words would sink in and vaguely gesturing to her head.

“Why would you do that for a pencil?” Rachel asked, still with some disbelief in her voice as she glanced at the indicated spot on Quinn's head and saw the small bump there.

“It was the batman pencil I got from Comic-Con.” Quinn stated as if it were obvious that she would climb mountains for that pencil. She probably would for her pencil or her signed comic books, anything she got from Comic-Con really.

Rachel got up and made direct eye contact with Quinn for a few silent moments and she seemed to be searching for something. Quinn wanted to reassure Rachel even more now that she had the opportunity to talk and so she put all her love and devotion into her words.

“I love you so much and with all of my heart. I just want to spend the rest of my proving how much I mean that and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise our relationship.” The honesty and sincerity was pouring out of Quinn and Rachel trusted her.

“I believe you.” Rachel whispered and watched as Quinn's face lit up and the blonde swooped down to place a gentle kiss against her plump lips. This however wasn't enough for Rachel and she really needed to know that Quinn was hers and nobody else's. 

That being said she pushed the blonde back until she was led on her bed and straddled her waist as their kiss got more passionate. 

“I'm the only one that can have you like this.” Rachel stated in a firm voice as she nipped at Quinn's neck and smirked at the moan it elicited. 

“Yea...only you...only ever you.” Quinn promised as Rachel's hands wandered higher on her body and her own hands wandered lower on the brunette. 

When they heard a creak outside, they realised that one or both of Rachel's Dads were snooping and they didn't want to get caught having sex. Rachel reluctantly rolled off her girlfriend and re-caught her breathe before asking, “Quinnie can you do me a favour?” 

“Anything sweetheart.” Quinn answered as she rolled over and took the small girl into her arms.

“Promise me you won't go getting into any more of these awkward situations. I don't think my jealously levels will allow me to leave whatever girl it is unharmed.” Rachel said with a chuckle but there was an undertone of worry to her voice that made Quinn respond seriously.

“I'll try my best.”


	3. Lace Panties and Hot Tubs

It had been awkward when Quinn and Rachel had finally emerged from the brunette's bedroom to find her Dads hovering around and one looking particularly murderous. It had been especially awkward because the couple had been forced to explain what had really happened and Hiram really didn't like the fact that Quinn had put herself between her teacher's legs even if she hadn't done anything.

When the interrogation was over and both men seemed reasonably content, Quinn used the lull in conversation to make her escape, kissing Rachel quickly at the door before running to her Dad's car and driving off. She had made sure to keep the kiss quick and particularly chaste because she knew that there were three fathers watching.

Her Dad had asked her a few uncomfortable questions on the car ride as well but mostly he was just teasing her and let it drop after a few minutes so they could sing some old country songs at the tops of their voices all the way home.

Later that night Quinn was reading some books she got from the library to prepare for the upcoming brainiacs competition. Her specialities were science and maths questions so she was reading through a book called '101 chemicals and their uses' though mostly it was just brushing up. Seeing as she wasn't supposed to sleep for another 5 hours she had decided to do something productive when she got a call. The ID said 'My Rachel' (a name she was now thinking of changing to something like 'My Rae' to avoid confusion) and so she immediately answered, far preferring to speak to the brunette than to learn the top ten uses of Bromine which was really saying something considering it was Quinn Fabray. 

“Hey baby, what's up?” Quinn asked in what she liked to think of as her cool voice as she flopped down on her bed.

“Oh you are too cute when you are trying and failing to be cool.” Rachel cooed down the line.

“I am cool.” Quinn stated defiantly and Rachel chuckled a little.

“Of course you are Sweetheart, anyway I was calling to say sorry about my Dads' little interrogation and how it made you leave in a hurry earlier. I had kind of been hoping you would have stayed for dinner or something.” Rachel admitted.

“Hey its not your fault Rae and besides my Dad drove me to your place so I had to go pretty quickly anyway.” Quinn explained and attempted to put her girlfriend at ease.

“Why did your Dad have to drive you?” Rachel asked in confusion.

“I have a concussion and he didn't want me to have a crash.” Quinn explained and at the thought noted that the painkillers she had been given had really started to kick in and her head was feeling a lot better.

“Oh my gosh I almost forgot about that, how are you feeling? Does your head hurt? How long have you been advised to stay awake? You know the length of time they advise varies between cases depending on how serious it is so we can tell the severity of your case by...” Rachel started to ramble which only really happened when she was worried but she could get away with it because she was head cheerleader and also because Quinn thought it was cute.

“Rach I'm fine, please don't worry too much. I have to stay up for another 5 or so hours so I'll probably be quite tired in school tomorrow.” Quinn interrupted before Rachel got too carried away.

“Well not to fear Quinnie because being the loving and devoted girlfriend that I am, I will keep you entertained until it is safe for you to go to sleep.” Rachel said with a hint of something extra in her voice which made Quinn tingle.

“Does that mean possible phone sex?” Quinn asked trying to keep her voice calm.

“It means in four and a half hours when my Dads are asleep and won't interrupt us, I think I know a great way to say goodnight.” Rachel replied huskily and Quinn found herself clenching at the barrage of memories assaulting her from the last time they had tried it.

Four and a half hours later, Quinn was ready to fall asleep until she realised the time and bounced up and down in her bed a little as she asked, “So Rach...what are you wearing?” 

She whole body stilled at the steamy response of “Absolutely nothing.” 

XXXXX

Despite the very small amount of sleep Quinn was working on she still felt surprisingly good the next day which was entirely attributable to the amazing phone sex she had participated in the night before. It had made staying up until the early hours of the morning worth it.

She was strutting down the hallway to her locker when she was pulled into an empty classroom by her two best friends who immediately shut the door behind her.

“Hey guys, how are you?” Quinn asked with a beaming smile.

“Somebody got lucky last night.” Marley stated with a small smile and Mike high-fived Quinn, a move which she happily reciprocated.

“No comment.” Quinn said elusively but the grin said it all.

“Anyway, lets get down to business.” Marley said, taking a seat on top of the teachers desk and the others sat in front of her on student desks.

“Right the picture.” Quinn said as she turned to Mike and he got her camera out of his bag. 

“I did get a picture last night, its probably good that you were sent to another room Quinn or he might not have tried anything.” He said.

“I am really sorry that I left you Mike.” Quinn started regretfully but the Asian boy cut her off.

“Hey really its no problem, its not like you had a choice.” He replied as he loaded a picture and the two girls gathered around.

The picture was of Mike bending over to pick up his pencil from a stood up position and Sandy with a disturbing look in his eye and his hand placed flat against Mike's ass.

“How did you manage to get him to do this?” Marley asked with some disgust in her voice at the older man's perverted ways.

“No comment.” Mike mimicked Quinn's earlier comment but in a way that said they clearly didn't want to know what had happened the previous evening.

“At least tell us the logistics of how you got the shot.” Quinn demanded as she admired the image.

“I left the camera on my desk on record and took a single image from the recording last night on my computer. This picture as well as the recording of the whole detention is on the memory card.” Mike explained and Quinn was suitably impressed.

“Well this is perfect Mike. The picture you took for the cover and maybe Quinn's picture with the article and we will have a hit piece for the paper.” Marley looked so proud of them and they both couldn't help but grin in return. 

Quinn wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, “This could be a big thing for you Marl. Now you need to write the story and get it out there.” 

“Yeah you are going to take Ryerson down.” Mike said in a congratulatory way and the achievement would be one to be celebrated. They were protecting boys all over the school and Lima from Ryerson's advances.

“I really hope so. That man is a creep.”

XXXXX

Due to the concussion and subsequent hospital trip, Quinn had missed the previous evening's Brainiacs meeting and was now dreading the next meeting after school. She was probably going to berated for not turning up although she hoped her injury would soften them up a little bit.

Her hopes came to fruition and they got straight down to team business as soon as she got there. After some announcements from Artie, their captain, they decided to get some practice in and they got paired off to fire competition style questions at each other.

It worked out that Quinn ended up getting paired with Santana Lopez, Rachel's little sister. Quinn didn't mind though because Santana was only a year younger, being a Sophmore, and she was a nerd just like Quinn so she was great to talk to. The Berry men had adopted Santana when she was 11 and the fiery little Latina had refused to change her last name mainly because she loved her biological parents and wanted to remember them through keeping their name. They had died in a car crash a few days before Santana's 11th birthday leaving the young girl devastated.

The Berry family also had another member in the form of Noah Berry who the Berry men had hired a surrogate for. He was the youngest in the family and had just started his Freshman year at McKinley with his two older sisters.

“Hey San.” Quinn greeted as she threw her bag down next to Santana then practically fell into the chair next to her.

“Hey Q, sorry about the head. That's got to suck.” Santana said as she put away the comic she had been reading inside a textbook when Artie had been talking. Only in the Brainiacs could you get people to believe you were actually reading a textbook.

“Ah its all good, your sister made it all better last night.” Quinn said suggestively mostly only saying it to wind up Santana and it had worked. 

“Ew Q, I so do not need to know about your sexy times.” Santana complained as she plugged her ears with her fingers and pretended to read the still open textbook.

“Ah I'm just messing with you kid.” Quinn teased her further and Santana swatted away the pale hand that was trying to ruffle her hair patronisingly. 

“Lets just practice Fabgay.” Santana threw back with a grin.

“Real original when you practically eye-sexing a girl yourself.” Quinn retaliated and Santana threw herself in it by glancing at a blonde cheerleader sat across the room practising with Mike. It had been a surprise when Brittany Pierce had joined the Brainiacs mainly because everyone thought she was an idiot but she had proved her worth many times, even winning them a competition due to her knowledge of cat diseases the previous year.

“I am not eye-sexing anyone.” Santana lied but again her gaze flicked to Brittany and back again.

“You know she is a bit old for you.” Quinn stated as they both watched Brittany do a celebration dance as she got every question Mike was asking her right.

“She's only a junior like you and Rach.” Santana tried to reply logically.

“Yeah but this is the third time she has been a junior. She's 19 years old.” Quinn thwarted Santana's logic but the younger girl didn't care.

“Yeah, well, can you keep a secret?” Quinn nodded. “No I mean like you can't even tell Rachel.” Santana added and Quinn froze for a second but decided to agree because it looked like Santana really needed someone to talk to.

“I've been dating Brittany for three months.” Santana admitted quietly and Quinn beamed. She had seen them dancing around each other for a while and had hoped they would get together. They were a cute couple.

“Why can't I tell Rachel?” Quinn asked not seeing what the problem was. Clearly Rachel wouldn't be upset about the lesbian aspect.

“Because like you said, Britt is 19 and I'm only 15. Rachel would never approve and then she would play the overprotective big sister role and nobody wants that.” Santana told the blonde.

“OK, I promised I would keep it quiet but you should probably tell Rachel eventually and don't forget to tell your Dads as well.” Quinn made a rational case so Santana quickly agreed and they got to work.

It was only a few minutes in when the overly controlling Artie came wheeling up to them and started shouting at Santana for something she had done wrong and the Latina was shouting right back. Artie had never really liked Santana because he liked Brittany and obviously Brittany liked Santana. It meant he took every opportunity he could to belittle her but Quinn had yet to see an attempt of his succeed. The blonde was about to step up to Santana's defence (or stop her from hitting a kid in a wheelchair) when she saw Brittany moving across to them casually. 

The cheerleader dropped something next to them, did something quickly with her hand under the table and then walked back to her seat as if she had just been wandering around. Quinn leaned to the side to see what she had dropped but could only see her and Santana's bags sitting undisturbed.

Her thoughts were quickly disturbed by Santana's seat scraping back and Quinn quickly jumped to her feet to hold her back as the Latina started screaming in Spanish, “Tener que paralizar de nuevo!” (Take that back cripple!)

Artie looked scared, especially because he could speak Spanish but when Quinn had Santana under control he looked angry and shouted, “Get her out of here Fabray!” Quinn nodded quickly and then shot a look at Mike before leaving the room.

The struggle seemed to go out of Santana as soon as they left the room and so Quinn let her go a little way down the hallway and the brunette slumped against some lockers. Mike came hurrying out a few moments later carrying all three of their bags and ran over to them.

“What the hell was that about?” He asked, dropping the bags on the floor by their feet.

“Argh!” Santana let out as she sank down to the floor and rested her head in her hands. After a few seconds in that position she explained, “He said something...about Brittany and I...I just lost it.” 

That was something both Quinn and Mike could easily understand. Both of them would have done the same if it was their girlfriend being bad-mouthed.

“What did he say?” Quinn asked.

“Just that if I didn't work harder I would be a burden like my idiot girlfriend. I don't care what he says about me but no way am I letting someone get away with calling Britt an idiot.” Santana looked at both of them as if daring them to say that she had done the wrong thing but they both agreed with her and so she settled back down again.

“Oh baby that is so sweet of you to say.” Brittany cooed, appearing out of nowhere. Probably from the classroom but none of them had heard the door opening again. The cheerleader walked over and gave Santana a hug from her standing position, pressing her breasts against Santana's face and making the Latina look like she was in heaven.

When Brittany released her, Santana stood up, took her hand and said, “I'll always defend you Britt.” She was rewarded with a gentle kiss on the lips.

“My knight in shining armour.” Brittany murmured and then said something only low enough for Santana to hear before dragging the younger girl off. 

“I'll get a lift home with Brittany so you can leave without me Q.” Santana called with a devious smirk on her face and Quinn managed to shoot a thumbs up in her direction before she disappeared around a corner.

“Well they're about to get busy.” Mike stated as they started to walk out of the school.

“For the sake of Santana's life don't tell Rachel.”

XXXXX

“Baby I missed you so much.” Rachel said when she opened the door later that evening, still in her cheerleading uniform, to find Quinn shuffling on the other side. “My Dad is not home.” Rachel added to alleviate Quinn's nerves. Hiram really did hate Quinn and frankly it made everyone uncomfortable when he made that fact clear.

“I missed you too Rae, its been far too long since I got my Berry awesome kisses.” Quinn punned badly as she stepped into the house and closed the door behind her.

“I'm always available for that.” Noah offered as he came strolling past.

“I have a particular favourite Berry flavour.” Quinn responded and Noah fake pouted as he disappeared into the kitchen and Rachel licked her lips temptingly.

“Well lets see if we can't get you a taste of your favourite flavour.” Rachel husked seductively as she pulled Quinn up to the brunette's bedroom by the front of Quinn's 'Live long and Prosper' t-shirt.

As soon as the door was closed Rachel pounced on Quinn and attacked the blonde's lips with her own. Quinn enthusiastically kissed back, automatically allowing entry when Rachel licked her bottom lip. Quinn sucked on the tongue in her mouth at the same time as she let her hands reach down and cup Rachel's ass under her Cheerios skirt. Her actions elicited a series of groans, some of which she was sure was coming from her own mouth as she palmed the firm flesh under her hands.

Rachel's hands weren't stationary either however and after letting out a long groan at the feel of her girlfriend's hands on her, she moved her hands down from being locked in Quinn's short, choppy blonde locks to skim her breast. 

Rachel started to rub the nipple with the palm of her hand when there was a loud knock on the door she was currently pushing her girlfriend against.

“Rach, what are we having for dinner? I'm hungry.” Noah's voice groaned through the wood and Rachel let her hand drop and let her head drop to Quinn's shoulder in exasperation.

“I'll be there in a minute.” Rachel called back though her voice was a little muffled because her face was still pressed into Quinn.

Quinn took the opportunity to kiss Rachel's exposed neck a few times and when she nibbled on the skin under her lips Rachel sighed, “That's not encouraging me to go and look after my siblings you know.”

“I can't promise to be helpful but with you as my girlfriend I can promise that I will always be horny.” Quinn smirked and Rachel lightly smacked her arm as she adjusted her skirt before opening the door.

Rachel ended up ordering pizza because frankly she was an atrocious cook and Leroy and Hiram had left money for dinner whilst they went out on their date night so Rachel thought it would be a waste not to use it.

It wasn't long before Rachel and Quinn were back in the head cheerleader's bedroom but only one was enjoying themselves. 

They were doing homework and Rachel was led on her stomach on her bed, looking more at her girlfriend sat at the desk than she was at her Calculus notes. Eventually it got to a point where she realised that she actually needed to get her work done and so started looking over it to find that she had no idea what to do.

“Hey Quinn, can I look at your Calculus notes from today?” Rachel asked with a pout.

“Yeah they are in my bag.” Quinn replied without looking up from her work. Rachel looked down and noticed that the bag was right next to the bed and so she didn't have to move to reach in. 

The first thing her hand touched was unexpected and so she pulled it out to have a look. Automatically she knew that they did not belong to her girlfriend because Quinn only owned superhero underwear and certainly would never wear pink lace panties. Rachel also knew that they weren't hers because although she did own lace panties she did not own them in that awful colour.

She sat up on the bed, thinking how to ask whose they were when she noticed that there was a dried substance on the material and she squealed when she realised what it was and threw them away from her.

After wiping her hand on the bed spread, she looked up to see Quinn removing the previously thrown panties off her face and looking at them in confusion.

“Rae, why did you throw your used panties at my face?” Quinn asked.

“They are not mine Quinn Fabray. I found them in your bag!” She got to her feet and put her hands on her hips as she started to shout.

“I don't know how they got their I swear.” Quinn promised looking panicked at the accusation and having no clue where they came from.

“That is the oldest excuse in the book.” Rachel yelled, letting her emotions and her insecurity take over. Quinn's reaction wasn't helping either as she sat there not sure what to do. Frustration took over and Rachel grabbed a pillow from her bed and started hitting Quinn with it to emphasize each word she said. “Whose -smack- are -smack- they -smack-?”

Quinn tried to get away from the blows raining down on her but Rachel followed her until they left the bedroom and were walking down the stairs with Rachel still asking the same question and Quinn still holding the panties.

At the bottom of the stairs Santana was stood their watching them with surprise and with her phone in her hand. When she saw the panties her expression lit up and she realised what had happened. The Latina promptly took the panties out of Quinn's hand and stopped the two older girl's where they stood by saying, “Hands off, those are for me.”

She shoved the panties into her pocket before attempting to walk off but being stopped by Rachel's hand on her shoulder.

“What do you mean those are for you?” She asked perfectly in breathe despite the shouting she had just done.

“Uh..well I meant that...these are from...” Santana was having trouble coming up with a suitable lie and looked to Quinn for help only to see a supportive smile telling her to go for it and tell the truth. She took a deep breathe as she explained, “They are from Brittany. She gave them to me because we have been dating for the last few months. I guess she put them in the wrong bag because she told me there was a surprise from her in mine.” She closed her eyes when she had finished as if in preparation for the shouting that was about to be directed at her.

“Did you think I would be angry?” Rachel asked her little sister with confusion etched across her face.

“Well she is a lot older than me.” Santana said.

“Do you love her?” Rachel asked taking a step closer.

“Yes.” Santana said simply and honestly with a small smile on her face at the truth of her words. She was in love.

“Then that is all that matters. Age doesn't mean a thing when it comes to love.” Rachel told her sister as she ran a soothing hand up and down her arm. “That being said however she does need to come over to introduce herself as your girlfriend so that we can check if she is good enough for you.” Rachel stated bossily.

Santana resembled a goldfish as she imagined what it would be like to bring Brittany to meet her family. Noah would probably hit on her, Hiram would probably get all protective, Leroy would try to be funny but would just be embarrassing and Rachel...well she wasn't sure what Rachel would do. It was a scary thought.

“Hey how about we do it tonight?” Quinn suggested suddenly and both brunette's looked at her with wide eyes.

“But Quinnie we were going to have some hot tub time tonight whilst my Dads aren't home.” Rachel said suggestively and Quinn found it hard to resist the prospect of hot tub sex but she planned to be a part of the family one day and so needed to look out for her future sister in law.

“We can still go in the hot tub.” Rachel didn't look convinced so Quinn added, “In our bikini's.” 

A few seconds of picturing that and Rachel agreed ordering Santana to text Brittany telling her to come over before going outside to turn on the hot tub and the under patio heating. When she was out of sight, Santana rounded on Quinn and smacked her in the stomach. 

“What the hell was that?” She asked looking slightly betrayed. “I need time to prepare for this and do...something!” Santana started panicking so Quinn explained herself.

“Its better this way San because Britt only has to meet Rachel tonight and your Dads some other time. You don't have to go through her meeting them all at once, you can break it down into manageable pieces and hopefully their reactions won't be so bad that way.” Quinn justified her actions and Santana looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding her head slowly. 

“OK it sounds like a solid plan but if anything goes wrong Fabray...” She let the threat tail off as she started to text Brittany.

“I will take full responsibility and you can punch me or something equally as dramatic.” Quinn promised as Santana nodded her agreement to that idea.

“Then I hope it goes well for both of our sakes.”

XXXXX

Quinn was seriously regretting trying to help Santana when she saw Rachel walk out onto the patio wearing a revealing black bikini and leaving Quinn a bumbling mess. Well more of a bumbling mess than she usually was. It was like the brunette was specifically torturing Quinn for inviting Santana and Brittany to join them when they could have used the time to have sex. 

The three of them had waited to get in until Rachel came but she had taken her time, probably because she wanted to make an entrance. When she did come though Quinn was practically drooling as they got in and Quinn sat down trying to avoid staring at Rachel's boobs. 

Rachel had unexpectedly chosen to sit down on one side so that Quinn and Brittany were sat next to each other on one of the underwater benches and Rachel and Santana were sat on the opposite one. Rachel had even made sure that she sat opposite Brittany so that she was not sat next to Santana in any form and was totally isolated. Quinn could read her girlfriend like a book and could tell that this was going to be the start of an interrogation in which Rachel wanted to make the taller blonde uncomfortable. 

“So Brittany what are your intentions with my baby sister?” Rachel demanded in a bitchy way and Brittany's ever present smile faltered somewhat at the harsh tone. Quinn stretched her leg and jabbed Rachel's knee with her toe to tell her to back off but the brunette didn't look like she felt it at all and then Santana quickly cut in.

“Rach please don't give her the third degree.” Santana begged.

“Its OK San.” Britt said soothingly before turning to Rachel. “I love your sister and my intention is to show her how much she means to me for as long as she'll have me.” Rachel seemed pleased by the response as Santana and Brittany shared a loving smile.

“Good answer.” Quinn approved and Brittany beamed and then looked at Rachel, hoping for a similar response.

“Don't think you will get past our Dads so easily.” Rachel warned with a smile and Brittany started bouncing up and down in the already ferociously bubbling water. 

After that the tension eased and they were able to enjoy the hot water and get to know Brittany a little better. At one point when Santana and Brittany were talking between themselves, Rachel caught Quinn's eye and pretended to stretch. The movement pushed her breasts forward until they were nearly popping out of their cups and Quinn felt a wetness in her bikini bottoms that was not due to the hot tub.

Deciding she was going to play as well, Quinn reached her foot over to her girlfriend in an inconspicuous way and started to run her foot up and down her thigh. 

“What do you think Rachel?” Brittany suddenly asked as Rachel looked panicked for a moment before she recollected herself and started talking to Brittany. Quinn wasn't through having her fun however as she continued to run her toes further and further up the thigh in front of her. Unfortunately for Quinn, Rachel was annoyingly keeping her cool. 

Deciding to step it up a notch Quinn pressed her foot against the junction between Rachel's thighs and wiggled her toes against the flesh. With a gasp Santana jumped out of the pool and ran towards the house with a shouted, “Toilet!”

“That was weird.” Rachel said and then went back to her conversation with Brittany seemingly moving her leg in the process so that when Quinn tried to find it again she failed and gave up.

When Santana came back 5 minutes later she was looking a lot calmer and the four of them decided that they might as well go inside. After a long goodnight kiss, Brittany went home but Quinn decided to stay a little longer as Leroy and Hiram weren't due back until very late.

They all sat in the living room once they were dried off and changed and Quinn asked, “So why did you run off San?” Santana immediately went bright red and Rachel laughed.

“I bet Brittany was giving you a little underwater action and you couldn't handle it.” Rachel teased.

Santana didn't answer so Quinn defended her, “We can't all remain stone faced whilst that stuff is going on like you Rae.” 

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked in confusion.

“Well I was giving you the same action and you handled it pretty well.” Quinn elaborated.

A kind of dreadful understanding shone in Rachel's eyes as she replied, “Quinn you never touched me.” Rachel looked upset and Quinn and Santana understood at the same time.

“Damn it!”

“That was you?” Were their simultaneous responses and they couldn't quite make eye contact.

It had been Santana that Quinn had been rubbing against in the pool, she had gotten the wrong leg. 

“But wait, I checked it was you, I was sure I saw a black bikini before I did anything.” Quinn said to Rachel.

Rachel was looking a little less shocked and disgusted but Santana was still looking traumatised. “Maybe we both just moved at the wrong moment, it was just bad timing.” Rachel suggested.

“Yeah such bad timing that I came because of what your girlfriend did!” Santana practically yelled, looking disgusted.

“Quinn stop looking so smug.”


	4. Phone Sex and Massages

Everywhere she looked, the black and white image shone back and it sickened her. Everyone had seen it, everyone was talking about it and Quinn felt so stupid that they hadn't seen it coming. 

That morning, two days after the picture had been taken, Marley had sent out the copies of the school's weekly newspaper with the main story boldly blazoned across the front page. The three friends had high-fived each other as they saw the first students picking up their work.

What they hadn't been prepared for was the stream of pitying looks being sent Mike's way. The constant 'well wishers' hoping that he would get over his ordeal. Mostly importantly they never could have predicted the specialised therapist that the Principal brought in to try to make sure that Mike wasn't 'damaged'.

He really tried to hide how much the attention was affecting him but he couldn't hide the shame he felt due to the fact that the whole school thought he was the latest victim of the paedophile known as Sandy Ryerson. Quinn and Marley could read him clear as day and the guilt because of what they had done was starting to get at them. 

It didn't matter that Ryerson had been taken out of the school in handcuffs when Sue called the Police and that he was going to be charged with sexual assault of a minor (probably of multiple minors if they could get enough evidence). It didn't matter that he had lost his job and was probably going to jail. It didn't even matter that they had successfully protected many others from Ryerson's wandering hands because they had taken their best friend down with him.

Mike was going to be known as the poor little victim boy until the trial was over and maybe even after and that was something he hated. He was not a victim but there was no way to tell everyone that without letting on that they had tried to get Ryerson to do something. They couldn't risk him possibly getting off the hook for the sake of Hank Saunders and all the other boys that hadn't spoken up. For the sake of the ones that weren't taken seriously.

So Mike allowed himself to be pitied for all the ones who deserved to be pitied and Quinn and Marley couldn't help but feel guilty at what they had put their friend through. 

For a few days their friendship was strained and Mike found himself cutting classes occasionally as he tried to control his anger at inconsiderate comments. Teachers had taken to not giving him homework and not making him participate in lessons until he recovered from his ordeal. It was starting to seriously frustrate the usually collected boy.

Saturday afternoon, Quinn decided that she had had enough and that they all needed was to talk it out. She picked up Marley and they went to see Mike. He had of course let them in and as they sat in his living room they descended into an awkward silence that nobody knew how to break.

“I'm so sorry.” Marley eventually whispered without looking up from her knees and the other occupants of the room swivelled to look at her.

“Its not your fault. You did the right thing...we did the right thing, its just...” Mike ran a hand through his hair as he struggled to find the words he wanted.

“You've been made a victim when you aren't one.” Quinn supplied and Mike simply nodded.

“I wish there was something I could do to make this better.” Marley sighed and she looked up with pleading eyes, asking someone to tell her how to fix this. 

“You can make this better by treating me like you normally do, not like some victim.” Mike replied.

“So what like...beers and vintage games?” Quinn asked after another pregnant pause.

“Hell yes, exactly like that!” Mike said enthusiastically as he got up to turn on the games console and Quinn went to the kitchen to get a six pack of beer.

“Guys do I really have to be here for this? I don't even know how to play your old games.” Marley asked when they were both back in the room.

“Yes you have to be here, this is a group bonding experience.” Mike said as he loaded the game he wanted.

“We can always teach you how to play.” Quinn offered as she held out a controller to the brunette who reluctantly took it. 

“First things first.” Quinn started seriously as Mike cracked open a beer behind her. “Do not press A unless you are about to die...”

XXXXX

It was about nine o'clock in the evening by the time Marley finally got the hang of Quinn and Mike's top three favourite games and they were all quite impressed by the achievement especially because they were all incredibly drunk. 

They had resorted to breaking into Mike's Dad's basement stash of beers when the cans in the fridge had run out. Mike knew he was probably going to get in trouble but he didn't care. He just needed to forget everything for a little while.

“OK so this was fun guys but we need to do something crazy...CRAZY!” Marley jumped on the sofa and shouted the last part and Quinn and Mike just laughed at how drunk she was. Mike even laughed so hard that he fell off his chair and just led on the floor for a while.

“Like what?” Quinn slurred her question.

“Lets go out and see people!” Marley suggested with a maniacal grin on her face.

“Yeah!” Mike shouted his agreement from the floor.

“Wait!” Quinn said as she tried her best to focus her eyes. “There is a reason we shouldn't drive anywhere to see people.” The reason was alluding her and she could hear a buzzing that was distracting her. She started swatting the air and was about to agree to Marley's idea when Mike started poking at her pocket.

“Dude?” She questioned.

“Its making a noise.” He said simply before laughing at himself as his head hit the floor when he led back down.

He was right, it was Quinn's phone and she tried a few times to reach into her pocket and failed. Putting her hand in her pocket had never been that hard before. On the try she did manage to get it out but it had already stopped buzzing. She pouted when she saw Rachel's face come up on the screen and realised she had missed a chance to talk to her girlfriend. 

“I know what I want to do!” Marley yelled excitedly as she leaned back from where she had been peering over Quinn's shoulder. “I want to call Sammy!” 

In the dark recesses of Quinn's mind there was a little sober Quinn that was saying she shouldn't let Marley drunk dial the guy she had a crush on. Sober Quinn however had not been listened to since about 5 beers back and so the blonde let Marley pluck the phone right out of her hands.

“Sammy you are so hot.” Marley stated as soon as Sam Evans answered his phone. He double checked the caller ID after hearing the opening statement and couldn't believe that the girl he had a crush on had just called him hot.

“Uh thanks?” He replied unsurely.

“When I see you playing your guitar I just can't help but think of how amazing your dexterous fingers would be in other places.” Before Sam could splutter out a reply Quinn reached forward and grabbed her phone hitting the 'End call' button as she did so.

“What did you do that for?” Marley asked incensed as Quinn started to make her own call.

“I wanted to talk to Rachel.” Quinn stated as she waited for her girlfriend to pick up. All the talk of dexterous fingers had made her horny.

“It couldn't have waited?” Marley asked, already starting to forget what she was mad about as she threw a sofa cushion at Mike, who had fallen asleep, and then giggled when he woke with a start.

“No.” Quinn replied simply although Marley had lost all interest now and was playing with her hair.

“Hello, Rachel Barbara Berry speaking. How may I help you?” Rachel said in a raspy voice but Quinn didn't really notice because she was still trying to process the introductory sentence.

What Quinn didn't know was that in the Berry household there had just been an argument when Rachel had told her Dads about Santana and Brittany's relationship before Santana was ready. Leroy and Hiram had been supportive albeit a little disappointed that she felt she needed to hide Brittany from them. 

The result had been that although Rachel thought she had done the right thing, Santana was looking for payback. Rachel had tried to call Quinn because she needed someone to talk to but when she received no response she left her phone on the desk and sat on her bed pouting. It was really bad timing that Santana and Noah had just walked into Rachel's room when Quinn called.

With quick reflexes Santana snatched the phone off the desk and yelled, “Grab her!” to Noah. He had only come in with Santana initially to try to prevent a fight as was his normal family role but he found himself swayed. Usually the youngest member of the Berry family wasn't one to take sides when it came to disputes between his sisters but he did believe in fairness and fairness dictated that Santana should get revenge.

He grabbed Rachel so that he trapped her arms behind her body and so she was just stood there as Santana answered the phone in a stupid voice that sounded nothing like her. Surely Quinn would never fall for that? 

“Heeeey baaaaby.” Quinn voice drawled out and Rachel realised that not only had Santana put the phone on speaker phone so they could all hear the conversation, she had also convinced Quinn that it was Rachel talking. That was probably due to the fact that the blonde sounded drunk. “I've been missing you soooo much. Marl was saying something about fingers and I couldn't help but think of you.” Quinn slurred and a loud crash was heard through the phone.

“Quinnie are you OK?” Rachel managed to shout out before Noah quickly put one hand over her mouth whilst keeping one arm locked around her to keep her trapped. Despite being two years younger than Rachel he had a distinct height, weight and strength advantage on her and so she had no chance of fighting him off.

“You sounded weird just then Rae...oh and yea I'm fine but I can't say the same for Marley.” The blonde chuckled and then they heard her get slapped by, presumably, Marley.

Santana managed to stop her quiet heaves of laughter at the fact that Quinn thought Rachel's actual voice sounded weird but that Santana's mimicking of the smaller brunette was spot on.

“Oh that's good, I wouldn't want my little Quinnie bear to get hurt.” Santana put on a sickeningly sweet version of Rachel's voice that had said girl pulling against her brother to get free.

“Soooo...Rae...What are you wearing?” Quinn asked drunkenly but clearly attempting to be charming and Santana snorted but managed to pass it off as a sneeze. Noah shifted a little as he was uncomfortable with where the conversation was going and Rachel bristled at the fact that Quinn was trying to start phone sex with someone that wasn't her whilst she was forced to listen.

Santana covered the mouth piece of the phone as she whispered to Rachel, “This is payback to you for telling the Dads and payback to Quinn for making me you know what.” Rachel obviously couldn't respond but she struggled once again as Santana cleared her throat and uncovered the phone again.

“I'm just in my panties Quinnie, you know the ones that you like?” Santana asked in a fair imitation of Rachel's bedroom voice despite the fact she had never actually heard Rachel like that before. Some movement was heard on the other side of the phone and as the other voices died down on Quinn's side, they assumed she had left the room her friends were in.

“Is it the red lacy thong?” Quinn's speech was still slurred but her voice had lowered an octave.

“Yeah baby, that and only that. I can already feel your hands on my bare breasts...” Santana trailed off and finished with a fake little whimper as she sat down on Rachel's bed and started inspecting her nails.

Rachel tried to scream to hint to Quinn that something was wrong before it went any further but the sound was too muffled to reach her girlfriend and Noah put his hand more securely around her mouth. She was starting to feel sick and not just about what was happening but also because Noah's hand smelt like a cheeseburger. 

“Ohhh yeah...I would kiss my way down there baby and then I would...” At the start of that sentence Rachel's desire to stop Quinn talking gave her an idea and she promptly executed it. With one broad lick to Noah's hand she was free and she ran across the room to Santana and snatched the phone out of her hand before the Latina could react. 

Rachel took the phone off speaker and put it to her ear intending to tell Quinn what was going on but was interrupted by Quinn finishing her sentence, “...lick all over your tight little nipples.” She felt a flood of arousal as she remembered what it felt like to have Quinn's mouth on her breasts and finding it slightly hard to talk she decided it was better to hang up and explain to Quinn tomorrow.

When the phone was placed back on the desk Rachel span to face her smirking sister and her penitent looking brother.

“Just wait until Brittany meets the Dads for the first time and I think there is a certain girl by the name of Mercedes that you were hoping to keep quiet Noah.” 

They both paled at the threat.

XXXXX

The sun felt painful. Her head was throbbing, her mouth tasted like pickles for some reason and she couldn't feel her left foot. Squinting open her eyes, Quinn's headache got worse but she was relieved that she hadn't lost her foot is some freak accident when she was drunk. She couldn't feel it because Mike was asleep on it. Her and Marley were led in the bed properly and Mike was laid the wrong way, at the bottom of the bed across both sets of their feet. 

Deciding it was best to get up, mainly because that was the only way she was going to be able to get some painkillers, Quinn got out of bed. Half an hour later she was tucking into a bowl of cereal and feeling slightly more human when Marley came downstairs and dropped down on the stool opposite her.

“Tell me I didn't do anything stupid last night.” Marley begged as she let her head rest in her hands to try to block out some sunlight. Marley wasn't used to getting drunk, only having done it a few times in her life and so she wasn't handling it well.

Quinn got up and put some painkillers and a bottle of water in front of the brunette as she responded, “Well apart from the threesome and the part where you signed a contract agreeing to be a hooker for the next twenty years...yeah nothing interesting happened.” The joke fell flat as Marley just groaned and her head thumped to the table. 

“I'm never drinking again.” She stated dramatically.

“You just haven't done it much before and probably shouldn't have gone so far.” Quinn advised as she continued eating.

Mike chose that moment to make his appearance looking fairly good but his hair was wet. “I used your shower and I don't care if you minded.” He informed as he got himself a bowl of cereal and being a true gentleman, one for Marley as well. “Oh and I brought down your phone because it said you have a load of missed calls.” He added and Quinn took the phone.

One missed call from Sam and five from Rachel. She looked at the time and seeing that it was midday decided that five was about the right number of calls to have missed off Rachel if she had done something stupid the previous night.

It was the Sam thing that was tickling her memory and she sat and stared at the tiny screen for a few moments until she remembered and when she did she burst out laughing. The other two looked at her as if she was still drunk and so she explained, “Hey Marl, you know you wanted to know if you did anything stupid last night?” The girl hesitantly nodded, “Well I do remember and you did something really bad.” Quinn let the silence build around them until Marley cracked.

“Just tell me please, I need to know!” She practically screamed and braced herself for the worst.

“You phoned Sam last night.” 

Her eyes widened, “And?” She questioned desperately.

“I believe the words you used were somewhere along the lines of, 'I want your dexterous fingers in me.'” Quinn knew she over stated what Marley had actually said but it was what the brunette had implied last night.

Marley just appeared to have frozen so they continued to eat their breakfast until she grabbed Quinn's phone and left. Ten minutes later she came back to find Quinn and Mike had finished their breakfast and were playing kick the froot loop through the finger goals but both of them had terrible aim and were just flicking them into each others face.

“So what did he say?” Quinn asked, guessing that Marley had gone to phone Sam to apologise and talk about what had happened.

“We have a date next Friday.” She stated with a small, disbelieving but undoubtedly happy smile. 

“Congrats.” Mike said, reaching over and clapping her on the shoulder.

“See, alcohol is an amazing thing.” Quinn stated as she wrapped one arm around Marley and without the pretence of the game, flicked a froot loop at Mike's head.

“I wouldn't be so sure about that. Rachel called when I was on the phone to Sam. I would call her back if I were you.” Marley said with a smirk that said she had done something just as bad last night.

Quinn withdrew her arm and grabbed at her phone as she retreated into the living room for some privacy.

“Hello, Rachel Barbara Berry speaking. How may I help you?” Rachel voice sounded across the line in her usual greeting. Despite the fact that that Quinn's name would have just popped up on Rachel's screen the smaller girl never bothered to look at the name and always answered her phone the same way.

“Hey Rae its me.” Rachel automatically recognised her voice.

“Oh I am so glad you called me back, you have missed so many of my calls already you know?” Rachel asked in full on scold mode.

“I know and I'm sorry, I was sleeping off my hangover...so what did I do last night that required you phoning me 6 times?” Quinn asked almost not wanting to hear the answer.

“It wasn't so much what you did...it was what I had to do that I wanted to apologise for?” Rachel said cryptically and Quinn was confused.

“What do you mean Rae?” Quinn asked letting herself sink into the sofa as she spoke.

“I mean you called me for phone sex last night and I hung up on you because it wasn't me talking to you. Santana got my phone and was throwing my voice. By the way I am very insulted that you can't recognise my voice even when you are inebriated...” Rachel ranted before Quinn cut her off.

“Rae wait, wait. Are you saying I had phone sex with Santana last night? Did I make her come again?” Quinn asked with smugness in her voice.

“Lucy Quinn Fabray, you are far to pleased about that. I am the only woman you should want to make come.” Rachel scolded and Quinn managed to take the self satisfaction out of her voice for the rest of the conversation. “But as I was about to say, no you did not get far enough into the conversation last night for anything really bad to happen. I managed to break free of Noah's hold before you said anything too embarrassing.” 

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief, “I'm glad to hear that but I want you to know that I am so going to get back at Santana and Noah for this.” 

“OK sweetie.” Rachel said soothingly, not quite believing Quinn.

XXXXX

On Monday morning Sue Sylvester was on the war path which meant very bad things for Rachel and Brittany and therefore by extension Quinn and Santana. By the time Quinn saw Rachel that morning the head cheerleader looked dead on her feet and was clutching her shoulder with a grimace.

“Are you OK baby?” Quinn asked already reaching over to massage Rachel's shoulder and the brunette sighed in gratitude. Quinn had taken a massage course over the last summer after they had started dating so that she could help Rachel whenever situations such as these arose. Rachel had never been more grateful for her girlfriend's skilled hands...well there were other times she had been more grateful but the relief in that moment was amazing too.

“Sue did some spying over the weekend on our competition and now she's all worried about Regionals so she worked us into the ground at practice this morning.” Rachel said as she felt the tension practically draining from her body at the blonde's ministrations.

“That bad?” Quinn asked as she got her other hand working on the other shoulder at the same time.

“One girl quit the team and six of them puked...” 

“That doesn't seem too bad.”

“...when we were in pyramid formation.” Rachel finished and Quinn grimaced at the imagery. “Never been so glad that I am top of the pyramid before but some of the Freshman really got it.” 

Quinn swallowed back some bile as she looked around the cheerleaders in the room, wondering which ones were vomited on as the teacher came in.

Have you got practice tonight?

Quinn wrote on a piece of paper and slid it across the desk to Rachel.

No, so you and I can get some alone time in the house tonight if we can keep Santana and Noah away long enough.

Quinn gulped and nodded eagerly making Rachel chuckle under her breath before she started taking notes.

XXXXX

“Hey Q ball can you do me a favour?” Santana called as she jogged across the car park at the end of the day with Brittany following slightly behind her.

“Yeah, I can do you the same favour I did for you in the hot tub the other night.” Quinn smirked as she threw her bag into the back seat of her car and waited for Rachel to come out.

Santana paled and growled, “Why did you have to mention it?” 

“Consider it a little payback for Saturday night.” Quinn grinned and Santana looked murderous but when Brittany linked her finger's through the younger girl's, the Latina calmed down.

“Whatever, I got a golf team meeting and Dad drove me and Britt this morning so she doesn't have a ride. Can you take her to my place seeing as I am assuming you are going their anyway?” Santana asked impatiently as she looked at her watch.

“I'm waiting for Rachel and then we are...” Santana cut her off before she said anything the brunette didn't want to hear.

“Rachel is having a meeting with Sue as head cheerleader so you won't be getting your mack on tonight. I'll catch a ride home with her. Anyway got to run, see you later Britt Britt.” With that she jogged back into the school for her meeting and Quinn sighed and let Brittany into her car. It wasn't that she didn't like Brittany because she really did, she had sighed because she wasn't getting any sexy times with her super hot girlfriend.

“Why can't you drive Britt?” Quinn asked as they drove away, trying to start a conversation. The older blonde was 19 and so had had plenty of time to get her licence. 

“My Dad took it away after I drove through a house when Lord Tubbington was giving me a driving lesson. He said it isn't a real license if you draw it yourself anyway.” Brittany said completely dead pan and with a shrug.

Experience told Quinn that the girl wasn't joking and so she asked, “Was anyone hurt?” 

“No, I parked right next to their dinner table so that the car wasn't touching anyone although I think that maybe the air-bags got hurt.” Brittany said with a frown at the prospect of air filled bags getting hurt.

“I'm sure they were fine.” Quinn reassured and breathed a sigh of relief as she turned a corner onto Rachel's street.

“The car doctor fixed them.” Brittany replied with a blinding smile that Quinn couldn't help but return as they pulled up outside the Berry house.

As they got out, Quinn couldn't help but notice that Brittany winced as she stretched out her leg. 

“Are you OK Britt?” Quinn asked with real concern.

“Yeah I just pulled a muscle in my leg this morning in practice.” Brittany informed her as she stiffly walked to the house.

“You know I give awesome massages, I would be willing to help you out and I love opportunities to practice my skills.” Quinn excitedly offered at the prospect of working on somebody else. She had always thought that if being a Theoretical Physicist ever fell through she would enjoy working as a masseuse. 

“Oh that would be great because we have another practice tomorrow morning and I don't want the muscle to get tight and for it to be hard to move.” Brittany stated as they made their way into Rachel's room to wait for their respective girlfriends.

“Hey I could get some of my oils if you want me to? They are really great for relaxing muscles.” Quinn suggested as she got up and Brittany nodded as she watched Quinn organise her supplies. 

Quinn was actually really psyched to massage someone other than Rachel because she sometimes wondered if the brunette was just trying to make her feel good about herself by saying she gave good massages. It would screw up her back up plan if she sucked and she knew Brittany was always painfully honest.

“So if you just lie down on the bed, face down, I'll heat up the oils and we can get started.” Quinn put on what she liked to think of as her professional voice as she got to work.

“Its sounds really dirty that you keep oils in Rachel's bedroom.” Brittany stated suddenly and Quinn stopped for a second then realised that the blonde was right and carried on again.

Ten minutes later Quinn was on her knees, hovering over Brittany's feet as she worked the oil into the back of Brittany's right thigh. 

Neither of them heard the front door close quietly in the distance as Rachel and Santana came home and started looking for them. They certainly didn't hear footsteps on the stairs.

“Where are they?” Santana asked as they made it to the top of the stairs. Her question was answered when they heard voices coming from Rachel's bedroom. They walked closer to the closed door and Quinn's voice sounded loud and clear.

“You are so tight Britt.” The exertion was clear in her voice as she spoke and the two brunette's outside the door froze.

“What the hell?” Santana whispered with outrage.

“No Santana, its not what it sounds like.” Rachel calmly asserted in a similar hushed tone. 

“How can you say that? You heard what Quinn just said.” Santana argued back.

“Look I haven't trusted Quinn over the past week or so and I was always the one to be proved wrong so I am giving Quinn the benefit of the doubt and you should do the same for Brittany.” Rachel suggested. 

Santana considered her sister's words for a moment but her thoughts were interrupted by Brittany letting off a long moan and saying, “That feels so good Quinn. Can you do that harder?” 

Santana moved to burst through the door as Quinn responded, “Yeah sure, Rachel likes it hard as well.” Rachel stopped her but her confidence in Quinn was faltering slightly especially when Brittany let off another moan and Quinn grunted. 

“Look how about we just peek in to see what's going on and if Quinn is being a good girl like you think she is then we will wait for them to finish whatever the hell it is they are doing, deal?” Santana asked her older sister, not really believing that there was anything innocent going on behind the door.

“OK that sounds reasonable.” Rachel agreed and she slowly inched the door forward and ducked a little so Santana could see over her head. 

Quinn and Brittany were on the bed with Brittany lead face down and Quinn straddling her with her back to the door effectively blocking the sight of what her hands were doing. It was unmistakably a thrusting movement however. Santana tried to push past Rachel yet again but the smaller girl stopped her with the power of the head cheerleader which was contained in her tiny body.

Rachel inched the door closed again and murmured, “We couldn't actually see what Quinn was doing with her hands.” It was a weak defence and they both knew it. She really wanted to believe in her girlfriend but the scene they had just witnessed was making that hard.

“Yes! Right there, that spot right there.” Brittany screamed.

“Oh wow, I finally found it. I could never find it on Rach so I was fairly sure it was just a myth.” Quinn said sounding excited. Rachel stopped her negative thoughts as she considered what Quinn had just said and realised it didn't sound right. It sounded like she was talking about the g-spot but Quinn had found that before in Rachel. It was like she had freaking radar for it or something.

Santana saw Rachel was distracted and finally made it into the room, suddenly crashing the door open and making it bang off the wall. Rachel quickly followed as she realised what was actually happening seconds before she actually saw it.

“She was giving her a massage!” Rachel told Santana when the Latina stopped a few steps into the room. Quinn was stood next to the bed looking like the sudden entry had nearly given her a heart attack and Brittany was still led on the bed looking like she was about to fall asleep. From their vantage point it was also clear from where Brittany's skirt had ridden up slightly that she was wearing panties. 

Santana quickly walked over to the bed and flipped Brittany's skirt to cover her butt as she rounded on Quinn.

“What the hell was that?” Santana asked as she folded her arms.

“I'm assuming revenge for what I said in the car park earlier.” Quinn stated as she wiped her hands on the towel on the bedside table then walked over and wrapped her arms around Rachel who happily accepted the embrace.

“No I mean the moaning and you on top of my girlfriend. Not to mention all the sex talk.” Santana steamed. “Do you expect me to believe it was all a 'massage'.” She even used the finger quotes.

“I was giving Brittany a massage. What do you mean sex talk?” Quinn asked confused as Brittany seemed to come alert and rolled over onto her back.

“Like saying Brittany is so tight.” Santana elaborated.

“She is really tight, my fingers were working over time to really get in there.” Quinn defended herself and Santana attempted to swing for her but Brittany grabbed her around the waist.

“It was just a massage Sanny. She means that my muscles are tight and she had to work hard to get the knots out.” Brittany explained in her simple way and the younger girl melted into her embrace but wasn't ready to give up the fight when she still had questions.

“What about Quinn finding 'the spot'?” Santana asked.

“Oh yeah, I found that pressure point in the thigh muscle Rae, the one I could never find on you.” Quinn said letting her excitement shine through once again.

“I'm fairly sure you could never find it because whenever you gave me a massage there it always ended up being a happy ending massage after only a few minutes.” Rachel explained with a saucy smile. Quinn blushed and Santana gagged.

“Man I really need this day to be over.” The Latina complained as she walked out of the room, dragging Brittany with her.

“Thanks Quinn. We should do this again some time.” Brittany said just before she disappeared.

“Yeah, that sounds...” One look at Rachel and she changed the end of her sentence. “...awful! I never want to put my hands on any other woman apart from the sexy one in front of me.” Quinn rambled hoping that Rachel wasn't mad at her for once again being caught at the wrong time.

“Should we go down and order some take out? My Dads should be home soon.” Rachel said as she tried to pull Quinn downstairs by their linked hands but the blonde wouldn't budge. “Quinn!” Rachel whined and turned to see a smile on her girlfriend's face.

“You trusted me.” Quinn stated.

“What?” Rachel asked although she was fairly sure she knew what Quinn was talking about.

“You heard moans and saw me on top of another woman but you trusted me that I wouldn't cheat on you. Santana came bursting in but you came in defending me.” Quinn's grin was so wide across her face and Rachel's was starting to match it. “You trusted me.” Quinn repeated as she pulled the brunette into her arms.

“Well I know that you would never do something like that. I love you Quinn and I know that you love me too. Any awkward situations you get in, I know that you will stay faithful to me. All of this over the past week has just been bad timing.” Rachel stated as she let her elbows rest on Quinn's shoulders and her hands played with the wispy blonde hairs on the top of her head as she stared into familiar hazel eyes with love.

“I love you with all my heart Rachel Berry and not Marley pressing into me, sexts about busty women, being between a teachers legs, come covered panties in my face...” She took a deep breath, “Hot tub shenanigans, phone sex with your sister or sexual sounding massages with a cheerleader can change that.” 

Rachel laughed at how long and ridiculous the list was before pressing her lips gently to Quinn's and then whispering, “I love you too.”

XXXXX

Three days later Noah walked into the Berry house after school and went into the kitchen to see Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Leroy sat at the breakfast bar. All four of them burst out laughing as they caught sight of the boy.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” He grimaced before looking to his Dad and asking, “Does it look that bad?” 

“No of course not.” Leroy lied to make his little boy feel better.

“You're a skinhead!” Santana said before collapsing into another gale of laughter at the sight of her brother's shaved head.

“I suppose its what I get for falling asleep in History class again.” Noah shrugged as he grabbed something from the cupboard and went to his room.

“I told you I would get him back for holding you against your will.” Quinn whispered jubilantly in Rachel's ear and the girl looked at her just how impressed she was all over her face. Shaving off someone's Mohawk in a crowded classroom was quite a feat and Rachel was feeling incredibly happy that Quinn had gone to all that trouble to defend her honour.

“How did you manage that?” Rachel asked with a small smile.

“I'm a genius babe.”


End file.
